A New Life
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: Troy Bolton has the perfect life. After the tragic death of his mother Troy is sent to a boarding school. Can he get over the death of his mom? Or make new friends?
1. The Perfect Life

Troy Bolton walked up the long path in his front garden. He reached into his pocket and took out his house keys. He walked to the front door and put his key into the lock, turned it and opened the door.

"Mom I'm home" Yelled Troy while walking through the front door.

"I'm in here!" Yelled Troy's mother, Leslie, who was in the kitchen.

Troy went into the into the kitchen to see his mom cleaning the counter. Troy lived in a huge house with his mom in Albuquerque. His father died of a heart attack when Troy was three. Troy was very close to his mother since she was the only parent he had left.

"You hungery?" Asked Leslie

Troy took of his jacket and put it on the back of the chair.

"No not really!"

Leslie turned the cooker to start making dinner.

"So any plans for today?" She asked

"Well the boys are going to the park to play football"

"Are you going?" Asked Leslie who was now lifting some pots out of the press.

"Yeah can you drive me there?" Said Troy

"Sure but at least have a sandwitch before you leave" Said Leslie said while turning of the cooker and taking the bread out of the fridge.

An hour later Troy and Leslie finished their sandwitchs, put on their coats and went out to the car.

"Won't be long until I start driving!" Joked Troy.

"Troy your only fifteen!" Laughed Leslie.

"So?" Said Troy who was also laughing.

"Only three more weeks until you go back to school" Said Leslie.

Troy rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me!"  
Troy hated school. The only thing he liked about it was that he was with his friends. He got on really well with his teachers and got really good grades. He was really smart. Just like his dad.

Leslie started the car, drove out of the driveway and on to the road.

"So are the boys looking forward to going back to school?" Asked Leslie.

Troy chuckled.

"No!"

The throught of Troy's friends looking forward to going to school was just crazy.

Five minutes later Leslie stopped the car at a red light. They were near the park. When the lights turned green Leslie moved the car forward Troy caught sight of another car speeding towards the side of their car.

"MOM LOOK OUT!" Shouted Troy.

It was to late. Troy screamed while the other car crashed into them. Troy could hear the sound of the crash and screaming. Then everything went black.


	2. Finding Out

Troy slowly opened his eyes. He had no memory of where he was or what happened. He knew something was wrong when he woke up to see that he wasn't in his room. He couldn't move. He felt something in his throat. He found it hard to breathe but in some way air was getting into his lungs. A nurse walked in and looked at Troy. Without a word she ran back out.

"Doctor he's awake!" She shouted

Then a group of doctors ran into the room and around Troy.

"Okay Troy" The doctor said in a calm voice. "There's a tube in your throat when I count to three I'm going to take it out. Get ready"

The doctor began to count.

"One...Two...Three"

With that he pulled the tube out and Troy started coughing.

"Where am I?" He managed to say.

"Your in the hospital" Said the doctor who took the tube out of his throat. "You were in a car accident."

Suddenly a small memory came back.

"Where's my mom?" Asked Troy.

The doctor looked down.

"I'm sorry Troy. She died in the crash"

Troy felt his world crash down around him.

"No" Said Troy "She can't be. I seen her in the car! I was talking to her!"

"I'm sorry Troy but she died at the scene." Said the doctor. "You have been in a coma for two weeks."

Troy started to cry. He had lost his best friend.

"I'll leave you alone for few minutes" Said the doctor who was heading towards the door " Call me if you need anything."

Troy sat in the bed thinking about the good times he shared with his mom.

Three days later Troy was making a fast recovery. He still couldn't accept the fact that his mom was dead. He was worried about what would happen to him now that he had no parents. He was in less pain and he started eating again.

"Troy Bolton?" A voice asked.

Troy looked up to see a woman standing at the door. She was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse. Her hair was tied back into a bun. He had never seen this woman before in his life.

"Yeah I'm Troy Bolton!" He said still wondering who she was.

The woman smiled a little and she sat down next to Troy.

"My name is Gemma. I'm a social worker."

Troy now knew what was going on. She was going to talk to him about going into foster care.

"Do you know why I'm here Troy?" Asked Gemma.

Troy nodded.

"Your sending me to foster care."

Gemma shook her head.

"Your not going to foster care Troy!"

"What but my parents are dead!" Said Troy who was confused. "I have no other family members to stay with."

Gemma took a deep breath.

"Troy your mom never made a will but we know that she didn't want you to go to foster care."

Troy was still trying to take it in.

"So where am I gonna go?"

"Your going to live at a boarding school at the other side of town." Said Gemma.

"I don't wanna go there to be some sad case!" Said Troy.

Gemma tried to explain what was happening.

"You see everyone at the school lives there because they have no parents. So you won't be alone."

Troy felt a little better about not being alone.

"So when will I be going there?"

"The doctors think you be able to leave the hospital next week. So you will be going when you leave here!"

Troy signed.

"Okay!"

Gemma stood up.

"I have to go I'll see you next week!"

Gemma then left the room.

A week later Troy left the hospital. He held his mothers funeral then the day after he had to leave for the boarding school. The day after the funeral Gemma drove Troy back to his house to get his stuff.

"I'll wait out here" Said Gemma "Take your time."  
Troy nodded.

He got out of the car and went into the house. It was just like they left it before the crash. Troy felt like his mom was just going to walk through the front door. Troy went to his room and got changed into his new school uniform which was a white shirt, a blue jacket and grey trousers. He put all his clothes into two suitcases. Everytime he heard a small noise he would turn around hoping it would be his mom but it would just be something falling of the press. When Troy finished packing he carried the suitcases into the front hall and he ran back upstairs. He went into his moms room. He was hoping his mom would be there sitting on the bed but no one was there. He went over to her bedside table and picked up a photo of him and his mom. He also picked up his moms favourite bracelet that he got her for her birthday. He put it on his wrist, took the photo and went back downstairs, taking one last look at his moms room. Gemma helped him carry the suitcases to the car and they set of on their hour long drive to the boarding school.

"Gemma?" Asked Troy.

"Yes Troy?"

"What will happen to my house noe that no one is living in it?"

Gemma took her eyes of the road to quickly look at Troy.

"Well the house is going up for sale and they stuff in the house will be given to charity."

"Okay!" Signed Troy

"So are you nervous?" Asked Gemma.

Troy nodded.

"I was talking to the principal this morning." Said Gemma "One of the girls out of your class is going to show you around."

Troy started to feel less nervous.

After a long hour of driving they arrived at the school. A huge sign outside the big gates had "Albuquerque Boarding School For Boys & Girls" across it. Gemma stopped the car on front of the building.

"You ready?" Asked Gemma.

Troy nodded and took a deep breath.

He took the suitcases out of the car and carried them up the steps and he walked towards the front doors of the school.


	3. Welcome

Troy walked in through the doors of the school with Gemma by his side. The front hall had a deck with a computer on it. There was photos on the walls of past students and the schools sport teams. A man wearing a black suit came out of the office and walked towards Troy.

"You must be Troy Bolton!" Said the man, he held out his hand.

"Yes I am" Troy shook his hand.

"I'm Mr Martin. I'm the principal of this school!"

"It's very nice to meet you" Said Troy.

Gemma and Troy talked to Mr Martin for about ten minutes. Then it was time for Gemma to leave.

"Troy you have my number so if you need anything just call me" Said Gemma before leaving.

"Okay thank you Gemma!" Said Troy, who was standing next to Mr Martin.

Now Gemma was gone. There was only Troy and Mr Martin left in the room.

"Well Troy" Said Mr Martin "You take a seat and I'll get someone out of your class to come down to you."

Troy sat down on the couch. The place was very different to his old home. His old house was bright and this place was darker. Troy went into a daydream about the last moment he had with his mother. He snapped out of the daydream when he noticed a girl walking towards him. The girl had long blonde hair that went below her waist. She was wearing the school uniform. The only difference between her uniform and Troys was that she was wearing a blue and white check skirt.

"Hey!" She said "You must be Troy. I'm Sharpay Evans."

Sharpay held out her hand.

Troy shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sharpay."

Sharpay sat down on the couch next to Troy.

"I'm really sorry for your loss." She said with a sad tone in her voice.

Troy gave her a weak smile.

"It's okay."

"I know what your going through my dad died in a car crash too." Said Sharpay.

Troy looked at her.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. It happened when I was eight."

"So how long have you lived here for?" Asked Troy.

"Four years" She said. "My mom died when I was two. So my dad had to raise me and my twin brother on his own. Then all three of us were in the car crash. My dad died and I was badly hurt."

"Oh my god" said Troy, he didn't know what to say to her.

Sharpay just nodded. It was the reaction she always got when she told someone what happened to her.

"I broke my neck, my left arm and both my legs." She said with a sign. "I was in the hospital for two years. Then I had spend a year in a rehab centre."

Troy put his hand on Sharpays shoulder.

"What about your brother?" Asked Troy.

"He went to foster care while I was in hospital. We came here together."

There was a long silence between them.

"I think Ryan was more effected by the crash then I was." Said Sharpay trying to break the silence.

"Ryan is your brother?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah!"

"Everyone gets effected when something like that happens to them." Said Troy. "I was so nervous when I got into the car!"

"I know" Signed Sharpay. "The last time I got into a car I had a panic attack."

Troys jaw dropped. He knew that the crash was bad if she took a panic attack.

Sharpay stood up.

"So would like to go to class? Mr Martin will bring your suitcases to your room."

Troy nodded.

He followed Sharpay down the the corridor. The corridors was long and dark. They went into the classroom. There was loads of people there around the same age Troy. He followed Sharpay to a group of people sitting near the window.

"Everyone this is Troy!" Said Sharpay to the group.

She then turned to Troy.

"Troy I would like you to meet my friends Taylor, Chad, Gabriella, Violet, Jamie and Danielle."

She pointed to each friend as she said their name. She went over to a boy with blonde hair.

"This is my brother Ryan" Said Sharpay while putting her arm around her brother.

Troy looked at the both of them. They looked a lot alike the only difference was that Ryan had blue eyes and Sharpay had brown.

Troy was starting to feel welcome at the school.


	4. New Friends

Mr Martin walked into the classroom. He was happy to see Troy talking to Sharpay and her friends.

"Okay everyone sit down!"

Sharpay and Gabriella sat down next to eachother. Jamie sat alone on front of them. Ryan and Danielle sat on front of Jamie. Violet and Taylor sat at the table next to Ryan and Danielle. Chad and Troy sat behind Taylor and Violet. Mr Martin began his speech about what he wanted to see through out the school year. Troy looked around the classroom. He caught sight of Gabriella who gave him a small smile. Troy smiled back and looked back up at Mr Martin. Mr Martin talked for about five minutes.

"So any questions?" Asked Mr Martin, finishing his speech.

Gabriella raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Montez?" Said Mr Martin.

"Who will be our teacher this year?" Asked Gabriella.

Mr Martin almost forgot to tell them who their new teacher was.

"Thank you Gabriella I almost forgot. Your new teacher will be Miss Darbus."

"NO!" Shouted Jamie before hitting her head of the hard table.

Mr Martin took no notice of Jamies reaction.

"Well I hope to see you all bright and early tomorrow morning." Said Mr Martin before leaving.

"You seem happy Jamie." Said Gabriella.

"Oh super happy" Said Jamie in a sarcastic tone.

Jamie stood up a started to walk towards the door.

"Jamie stand up straight" Said Sharpay trying to sound like Miss Darbus.

"Go to hell!" Yelled Jamie, without even looking at Sharpay.

Jamie left and the others stayed in the classroom.

"Guys do you think it's fair to let Jamie talk to us like that?" Said Danielle.

"I know!" Said Violet. "She's so rude."

"Guys I'm not standing up for her but I don't blame her for being the way she is." Said Sharpay.

"What do you mean?" Asked Chad.

"I mean that Jamie has been here longer than any of us" Said Sharpay. "Jamie lived here since she was two. She has no idea what it's like to have parents."

"She's lived here since she was two?" Asked Troy who was shocked.

Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded.

"Her parents died in a house fire." She said in a low voice.

"So do you guys know what I mean?" Asked Sharpay. "We all got to live with our parents but Jamie didn't."

"Sharpay is right." Said Gabriella. "Who knows what going through her mind."

The others started to agree with Sharpay.

"Well Troy would you like to go to your new room?" Asked Sharpay.

Troy nodded.

"What room are you in Troy?" Asked Chad.

"Mr Martin told me he was in room 564." Said Sharpay, answering for Troy.

"Hey thats my room!" Said Chad with a smile on his face. "At last I have room-mate."

"You poor thing." Joked Gabriella while putting her hand on Troy's shoulder. " Sharing a room with Chad, that has to be torture."

"Shut up Gabby!" Said Chad with a little laugh.

"Well me and Gabby will take you to your room." Said Sharpay "You coming Chad?"

"No! I have to go to basketball. Troy please don't let them take anything from my room." Said Chad.

"I won't." Laughed Troy.

Troy followed the two girls back down the corridor and up a staircase.

"Troy, This is my sister Gabby!" Laughed Sharpay while putting her arm around Gabriella. "Not really, She is my best friend."

"It's nice to meet you Gabriella." Said Troy.

Gabriella smiled.

"You too. You can call me Gabby."

"Okay Gabby." Said Troy.

After five minutes of walking they arrived at room 564. Which was on the third floor.

"Here's your key." Said Sharpay giving Troy the key.

Troy opened the door and all three of them entered the room.

Sharpay gasped.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Troy.

"This room is clean." Said Sharpay.

"Are you sure this is Chads room?" Asked Gabriella.

Troy noticed that his suitcases were on the bed.

"Aww very cute." Laughed Gabriella, picking up a superman doll of Chads bed.

"Gabby put that down!" Said Sharpay quickly. "Chad will kill us he found out we were at his stuff."

Gabriella put the doll back on the bed and took out her camera phone.

"Now what are you doing?" Asked Sharpay.

"Just taking a few photos." Giggled Gabriella while taking the photos.

"Troy would you like us to help you unpack?" Asked Sharpay.

"No thank you" Said Troy.

"Okay well me and Gabby will leave you alone." Said Sharpay "We'll be in the lounge if you need us."

"Okay thank you Sharpay." Said Troy with a smile.

Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Come on Gabby" Said Sharpay while dragging Gabriella out.

Troy watched as the girls left. He looked around his new room and started to unpack.


	5. A Normal Day For Us

After an hour Troy finished unpacking. He put all his clothes in the empty part of the wardrobe. He put his suitcases under the bed and he put the photo of him and his mom on the bedside table. Now that he was finished he decided to go to the others in the lounge. He got his key and made his way down to the lounge. He got lost a few times on the way but at last be found the lounge. The gang were the only people in there. Sharpay was sitting on the couch reading a book. Gabriella was sitting next to her and was playing with her phone. Danielle was sitting on the chair, brushing her long brown hair that had blonde highlights. Violet was sitting on the floor painting her nails. Ryan was standing at the back of the room dancing to the music playing on the radio. Sharpay saw Troy standing at the door.

"Troy come in!" She said while moving over to make room for Troy on the couch. "Finished unpacking?"

Troy nodded.

"Yeah got it all done."

Gabriella suddenly jumped up.

"That reminds me."

She got up and showed the gang the photos of the superman doll on Chads bed.

"What do you think of Chads little friend?" She asked with a evil smile.

Ryan burst out laughing when he saw the photo.

"You are so mean to that boy!" Said Violet.

"Someone has to be." Said Gabriella, while sitting down again.

Jamie then entered the room. She sat down on the arm of the couch next to Gabriella. She didn't say anything. Troy looked at her. Her jet black hair was hanging over her shoulders. She looked sad and alone.

"You okay, Jamie?" Asked Sharpay.

Jamie just nodded.

Chad then came in after basketball. He was wearing his navy tracksuit. Chad loved sports. His favourite sport was basketball. He was the best player on the team. He came in to say a quick "hello" to his friends.

"Hey Chad. How was basketball?" Asked Ryan.

"Great!" Said Chad, who was still full of energy. "I'll be back in an hour. I'm gonna take a shower."

Chad started walking towards the door.

"Give Superman my love?" Laughed Ryan.

Chad froze.

"What are you talking about?"

Chad knew what Ryan was talking about but he didn't know how Ryan knew about it.

"You know your Superman doll!" Said Ryan, with a evil smile.

"I don't have a Superman doll!" Said Chad.

"Oh really?" Said Ryan. "Cause I have photo proof."

"What do you mean?" Asked Chad, who was confused.

"Gabriella showed me photos of the doll on your bed." Said Ryan.

Now it made perfect sence to Chad. Who would do anything to embarrass him whenever they get the chance? Only Gabriella Montez. Chad looked over at her with a angery glare in his eyes.

"GABRIELLA!" He screamed.

Gabriella now knew she was in trouble. She let out a scream and ran out of the room with Chad chasing her. The gang could hear Gabriella screaming and Chad shouting at her.

"I'm gonna miss her so much." Said Sharpay.

Danielle nodded.

"Yeah. She was a great girl."

The gang laughed.

The gang watched tv for about 30 minutes when a breathless Gabriella ran into the room.

"Gabby your alive!" Said Taylor.

"Hind me!" Said Gabriella trying to catch her breath.

"Okay, Come here." Said Danielle, who was still sitting on the chair.

Gabriella ran over to Danielle and ducked down behind the chair and Danielle threw a blanket over her.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Yelled Chad, while running through the door.

"She ran outside." Said Sharpay. "Over to the basketball court."

"Thanks" Said Chad before running out of the room again.

Danielle pulled the blanket of Gabriella and helped her stand up. Danielle sat down on the chair again and Gabriella went over to Sharpay and sat down next to her.

"I can't believe Chad chased you for 30 minutes." Said Danielle.

"I can't believe he believed me when I told him Gabby was at the basketball court." Said Sharpay.

"Does he ever get tired?" Asked Gabriella, who was lying down on the couch.

"I would have thought his hair would have slowed him down." Laughed Violet.

Chad did have big hair that was in tight curls.

"Speaking of hair." Said Sharpay. "Gabby your hair is a mess."

"I know." Said Gabriella.

Sharpay laughed.

"Here let me fix it."  
Gabriella sat down on the floor on front of Sharpay. Sharpay got a hair brush and started to brush Gabriella's hair. Troy looked at the girls and smiled. He could see that they were more like sisters than friends. Sharpay brushed back Gabriella's hair and tried it up with a white ribbon. Taylor then entered the room.

"Why is Chad at the basketball court screaming Gabriella's name?" Asked Taylor.

"Long story!" Said Sharpay.

"You do know Chads gonna mess up my hair again!" Said Gabriella.

"I'll kill him if he does!" Said Sharpay.

Sharpay looked up at the clock to see it was ten o'clock.

"I'm going to bed. You coming Gabby?"

"Yeah goodnight guys." Said Gabriella.

"Night!" Said Sharpay.

The girls left and Troy stood up.

"I'm going to bed too. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The gang said goodnight to Troy and Troy went up to his room. When he got there he could hear that the shower in the bathroom was on. Troy knew Chad was in there. Troy quickly got into his pajamas and got into bed. So far he liked his new school.


	6. Meet Miss Darbus

Troy woke to the sound of the very loud alarm clock. He hit the clock to turn it off. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Chad who was still asleep. Troy got his uniform and went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got changed into his uniform. When he left the bathroom he saw Chad still asleep on the bed.

"Dude, Get up" Said Troy.

Chad started to get up.

"Okay I'm up. What time is it?"

Troy looked at clock.

"7:30"

Chad then jumped up.

"Okay just give a minute."

Chad grabed his uniform and ran into the bathroom. Troy sat on the bad and waited for him. A few minutes later Chad came out.

"You ready?" He asked.

Troy nodded. They started to walk down to class. There was a few people on their way to class. When they arrived in the class Ryan and the girls were already down there.

"Well there he is!" Said Sharpay. "The boy who chased Gabby around the whole school!"

"I could almost see the headlines." Said Danielle. "Crazy Basketball Star Kills School Girl!"

"No, no, no." Said Sharpay. "More like, Crazy Superman Fan Kills School Girl.

The gang laughed. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Your never gonna let forget this. Are you?" Said Chad.

"Nope!" Said Sharpay.

"Right everyone take you seats!" Shouted Miss Darbus while entering the room. The class ran to their seats.

She looked around the room at her class and she noticed Troy sitting next to Chad.

"I hope you all are making Mr welcome!" She said in a high voice. "So Today we're gonna help Mr Bolton get to know all of you!"

The Class looked at Miss Darbus, Confused.

"Miss Montez will you stand up please." Said Miss Darbus.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay giving her a confused look. Gabriella then stood up.

"Now everyone!" Said Miss Darbus. "I want each one of you to discribe Miss Montez in one word. Mr Danforth, you first."

"Annoying!" Shouted Chad.

Miss Darbus looked at him confused.

"Okay then, Miss Evans?"

Sharpay looked up at her best friend.

"Fun!"

Miss Darbus smiled.

"Miss McKessie?"

Taylor looked up at Gabriella.

"Smart!"

"Okay." Siad Miss Darbus. "Miss Montez you can sit down now. Miss Evans you next."

Sharpay stood up.

"Mr Danforth you start again please." Said Miss Darbus.

"Evil"

Miss Darbus gave Chad anither confused look. Before Miss Darbus had a chance to finish the bell rang. The class went out into the corridor.

"So how do you like Miss Darbus so far?" Asked Sharpay.

"She's Okay." Said Troy.

"Just wait!" Said Gabriella. "She gets worse."

Troy laughed.

"Whats your next class?" Asked Gabriella.  
Troy looked at his timetable.

"Science"

Gabriella smiled.  
"Me and Sharpay have science next!"

Troy smiled back.

"Cool!"

"Are you coming to science with us Sharpay?" Asked Gabriella.

"No!" Said Sharpay "I have a headache so i'm gonna go to the nurse."

"Okay I'll seeya later then." Said Gabriella while hugging Sharpay.

Sharpay started to walk towards the nurses office.

"Well we better go or we'll be late" Said Gabriella, grabbing Troy arm and they ran ran to the science class.

**Hey everyone!! I just wanna say thank you for the reviews! I'm going back to school next week so it might take me longer to update. Sorry! Also I'm thinking about putting another story on FanFiction called "Hero" So you guys should check it out! I'm REALLY sorry about the slow updates but I am trying. Please keep reviewing!! xoxo MidnightxAngel**


End file.
